Estranha não! Apenas diferente
by Elektra015
Summary: Bom essa história se passa em Hogwarts na época dos marotos, Lilian e suas 3 melhores amigas tem um segredo que os marotos vão tentar descobrir...Gente, desculpa, mas eu sou péssima em sumários e essa é minha primeira fic...Não sejam mto malvados, please
1. Viagem no trem, by Lily

**Disclamer: Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem, mas sim a J K Rowling. As únicas que me pertencem são a Taís, a Miaka e a Susan.**

**As legendas são as seguintes: _Itálico _ - comentários da autora... Acho que é soh isso... -.-'...**

**Estranha não! Apenas diferente...**

Como todo primeiro de setembro, a plataforma 9 e meia da estação de King's Cross

estava abarrotada de pessoas: estudantes, familiares, animais de estimação; todos esperando para reencontrar amigos ou se despedir dos pais ao embarcar no trem.

Mas tinha uma garota de cabelos ondulados na metade das costas e ruivos e com grandes olhos verdes, que já estava dentro do trem, olhava o ritual da plataforma sem o menor interesse. O motivo? Seus pais não puderam levá-la à plataforma esse ano, pois sua "digníssima" irmã Petúnia fez chantagem emocional com eles. Agora Lílian estava a espera de suas 3 melhores amigas: Susan Jones, ima inglesa de cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros e com lindos olhos cor de mel; Miaka Smith, com o cabelos escuros na metade das costas e possuía os traços delicados dos japoneses e grandes olhos azuis; e Taís Oliveira, uma brasileira de pele morena de sol com olhos castanhos escuros e cabelos compridíssimos (ia até a metade da coxa) e castanho escuro.

Enquanto Lílian pensava nas amigas, a porta da cabine se abriu:

'- Oi Lils, tudo bem?

'- Tata... Que saudades... Comigo tá tudo ótimo, mas me conta... Como foi sua vigem para o Brasil?

'- Tem certeza que você quer uma opinião altamente parcial a respeito? – disse irônica.

'- Claro... senão não teria perguntado!

'- Bom, ela foi mara... – e a Taís foi interrompida pela porta da cabine se abrindo

'- Ia falar da viagem sem a gente é?

'- Vocês tavam demorando... – disse Lily – mas entra rápido, que ela ainda não começou a falar!

'- E oi pra vocês também, né? Só querem ficar sabendo de viagem, viagem e viagem eu esquecem de cumprimentar... Assim que fico tristinha... – disse a Taís com uma voz manhosa e fazendo biquinho, mas com um olhar altamente travesso para Susan e Miaka, que reviraram os olhos.

'- Agora falando sério...

'- Ta... A viagem foi ótima! Fiquei um tempo em São Paulo na minha casa, e depois eu fui pra praia... Olha só a marquinha! – disse puxando a gola da camiseta pro lado mostrando a marca do biquíni – e depois eu fui pro pantanal! Lá é maravilhoso... Tava em época de cheia, então dava pra ver vários alagados cheios de animais como peixes, aves, répteis... – e continuou falando enquanto o trem avançava. Depois de um tempo, passou as fotos pra elas verem...

'- Taíís... quem é esse garoto que ta com você em todas as fotos? - Perguntou a Lílian, pos o garoto era muito bonito. Tinha olhos azuis piscina e cabelo ondulado na altura dos ombros e pele morena de sol.

'- Ele? Ele é meu irmão, Fábio... Lembra que eu falei dele pra vocês?

'- Ele é o Fábio? Caraça ele é lindo! – disseram as 3 juntas...

'- Quantos anos ele tem?

'- 16 anos, que nem a gente... Ué? Não falei pra vocês que ele é meu gêmeo?

'- ... – as 3 ficaram mudas, porque apesar de saber que a Taís tinha um irmão, elas não sabiam que era gêmeo.

'- Gamaram, né? Não é pra menos... O Tiago e o Sirius vão tem um páreo duro esse ano, mas não se preocupem pq ele não é galinha... rsrsrs

'- Calma aí – berrou a Susan – quer dizer que ele foi transferido pra Hogwarts?

'- Isso mesmo – disse com um olhar travesso – Mas agora chega de papo – e trancou a porta com um alorromora e lançou na cabine um feitiço de imperturbabilidade – Agora é a hora – e pegou um livro em banco, e logo todas entenderam o q isso significava.

Logo todas juntas disseram "As Travessas"...

As Travessas eram um grupo que Hogwarts inteira conhecia, mas não sabiam quem fazia parte. Era de conhecimento geral que apenas elas eram páreo para os Marotos. Elas eram um grupo que pregavam peças, mas diferentemente dos marotos, elas só pregavam as pecar em quem realmente merecia.

'- Susan, a gentil

'- Miaka, a delicada

'- Lílian, a geniosa

'- Taís, a destemida

Era o que elas diziam com as varinhas apontadas para o livro, que nesse instante desapareceu. O livro era como elas sabias o que acontecia em Hogwarts, pois o livro foi enfeitiçado para servir de detector invisível dos fatos relevantes, par elas saberem que seria a sua próxima vítima.

'- Prontinho... – disse Susan – agora é só esperar pra ele voltar com os acontecimentos da semana!

Lily desfez os feitiços da cabine e a Miaka saiu correndo pra fora, porque, segundo ela, ela estava morrendo de fome e foi procurar o carrinho de guloseimas.

'- Lils! Demoramos tanto aqui que você tá quase atrasada pra sua reunião da monitoria!

'- Droga... Brigada Taís – e saiu correndo para o vagão dos monitores deixando a Susan e a Taís conversando na cabine...

o estado em que a Lily chegou no vagão dos monitores até seria engraçada se para ela não fosse tão trágico. O cabelo antes alinhado, agora estava todo bagunçado, seu rosto chegava a pingar suor por causa da corrida (a cabine ficava no último vagão e o vagão dos monitores era o primeiro) e suas roupas estavam também todas desalinhadas _esqueci de falar o que elas estavam vestindo, né? Bom, a Lily estava com uma camiseta preta, saia jeans até o joelho, tênis e com rabo-de-cavalo, a Miaka estava com uma blusinha branca básica regata calça jeans, tênis e cabelo solto, a Susan estava com camiseta baby-look laranja, uma jardineira jeans, tênis e com duas tranças, e a Taís com uma camiseta amarela amarrada na lateral, uma calça larga até o joelho jeans, sandália e coque_, mas para a sua sorte, ela tinha chego alguns minutos antes da reunião e só Remo Lupin estava no vagão.

'- Lílian? – disse o único ocupante do vagão até o momento, altamente espantado com a visão daquela garota a sua frente.

'- Hã? Ah, oi Remo, desculpa, nem tinha reparado que você tava aí... Tudo bem?

'- Comigo ta tudo bem, mas você que não parece bem – disse olhando pra Lily.

'- Como assim? – e só nesse momento que ela notou o seu estado – Ah não! Não acredito nisso! – e começou a se arrumar da qualquer jeito, só pra não ficar naquele estado deplorável para a "monitora certinha" da Grifinória.

'- Remo, por favor, não conta isso pra ninguém, por favor...

'- Você sabe que eu sou seu amigo Lily e que não ia fazer nada pra te prejudicar, mas que é engraçado te ver nesse estado, isso realmente é – disse com um sorriso discreto no rosto – fico só imaginando o que o Tiago e o Sirius diriam...

'- Reminho? – disse com voz manhosa.

'- Sim?

'- Ai de você se você ousar a pensar em dizer isso pro seus amigos... – Lily falou de um jeito assassino e Remo ficou quietinho no canto dele, pois ele sabia do que ela era capaz.

Logo após isso, os outros monitores chegaram e os monitores chefes começaram a falar sobre as funções de cada um.

Uma hora depois tudo foi ajeitado e eles se despediram e cada um foi para a sua cabine, e quando menos esperavam, elas começaram a ver o castelo de Hogwarts e se sentiram felizes por voltar a sua segunda casa.

---------XXX----------

**Oi gente,**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic. Ela vai ser Lílian/Tiago.**

**Qualquer comentário sobre ela (sim...inclusive críticas construtivas) será bem vindo! **

**Bjinhos Elektra015**


	2. Viagem no trem, by Tiago

**Disclamer: Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem, e sim a J K Rowling... As únicas personagns que me pertencem são a Taís, a Susan e a Miaka...**

**N/A: Gente... esqueci de dizer no capítulo passado que o Pedro não faz parte dessa fic (não gosto dele, mas nada contra quem gosta), portanto os marotos são só o Tiago, o Sirius e o Remo...**

**As legendas são as seguintes_: Itálico – comentários da autora_, **

"**blábláblá" – pensamentos**

**Acho que é soh isso... -.-' ...**

**Agradecimentos pelas reviews no fim... (Obrigada gente!)**

------ XXX -------

Viagem no trem, by Marotos

'- Pontas, ACORDA! – Falou o Sirius, ou melhor dizendo, berrou o Sirius no ouvido de Tiago.

'- Almofadinhas... Seu cachorro – o Tiago disse entre dentes para o seu melhor amigo...

'- Ora... vou levar isso como um elogio, ok? – disse com trejeito de riso

'- Você não tem mesmo jeito, né Sirius? – Sussurrou

'- O que você disse?

'- Nada não Sirius...

Sirius estava na casa de Tiago desde o meio das férias, quando resolveu cortar definitivamente os laços com a sua "adorável" família.

'- Pontas, hoje é 1º de setembro... – disse como se isso fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

'- Eu sei, Almofadinhas... Mas isso não é o suficiente pra me acordar às 10:00hs da madrugada...

'- Pontas, você tem noção do que você acabou de falar?

'- Claro que sim...

'- Você sabe que horas o Expresso sai da plataforma?

'- Claro que sei... Às 11:00hs!

'- E agora, que horas são?

'- Acabei de falar Sirius... São 10 da madrugada... Espera um pouco... AAHHHHH SEU CACHORRO FILHO DE UMA CADELA! POR QUÊ ME ACORDOU SÓ AGORA? – Gritou Tiago correndo pra se arrumar

"É sempre assim, o Pontas sempre é um pouco lento quando acorda" pensou rindo enquanto ia calmamente tomar o café que a mãe do Tiago preparou.

A sorte do Tiago, é que ele arrumou a mala no dia anterior. Assim só faltava ele se arrumar pra ir, então, depois de toda a correria, eles conseguiram chegar alguns minutos antes e encontraram o Remo, e Sirius logo tratou de expulsar algum primeiranista de uma cabine pra eles poderem conversar.

'- Sirius, você não devia ter feito isso... – Disse o Remo com um tom de repreensão.

'- Aluado, não enche... Você queria ter que dividir uma cabine com um novato? Logo nós, que estamos no ultimo ano? – Falou Sirius

'- Aluado, você sabe que ele tem razão... Não é só porque você é agora Monitor-chefe que você vai deixar de ser um maroto, né? – Tiago falou com um tom de indignação a palavra Monitor-chefe.

'- Claro que não né Pontas? O que acontece é que e acho que não foi correto o que vocês fizeram, porque o menino tinha chego antes e vocês chegaram em cima da hora.

E assim continuaram conversando. Os três fazem parte de um dos grupos mais populares, se não o mais popular de Hogwarts chamados Marotos. Sirius era um garoto muito bonito, de profundos olhos azuis escuros, cabelos escuros e um físico invejável. Tiago também tinha cabelos escuros, mas eles não eram 'domados', por assim dizer, e seus olhos eram de uma cor meio indefinida, pois eram castanhos claros na parte na orla da íris e quanto mais se aproximavam do centro ficavam verdes, e também tinha um físico invejável, por causa do quadribol. Os dois disputavam o título de cara mais pegador de Hogwarts. Já Remo era um pouco mais tímido do que os outros dois, mas também era muito bonito. Possuía olhos castanhos claros e cabelos loiro-acinzentados e era bonito de corpo também, mas não tão avantajado quanto os dos outros dois.

'- Bom gente, desculpa ter que sair assim, mas tenho uma reunião da monitoria e tenho que comparecer.

'- Você vai mesmo nos deixar? – Tiago disse com um falso tom de lamentação, acompanhado por falsos lamentos do Sirius

'- Quem escuta vocês falando assim pela primeira vez, até chegam a pensar que é verdade... Bom, daqui a pouco eu to de volta.

Assim Remo deixou os dois na cabine e foi para o vagão dos monitores. Chegando lá, sentou-se e ficou esperando os outros monitores. Até que a porta se abre de repente e ele se vira para ver quem chegou e viu uma Lily toda descomposta, de rosto vermelho e o cabelo se soltando rabo de cavalo.

'- Lílian? – disse o único ocupante do vagão até o momento, altamente espantado com a visão daquela garota a sua frente.

'- Hã? Ah, oi Remo, desculpa, nem tinha reparado que você tava aí... Tudo bem?

'- Comigo ta tudo bem, mas você que não parece bem – disse olhando pra Lily.

'- Como assim? – e só nesse momento que ela notou o seu estado – Ah não! Não acredito nisso! – e começou a se arrumar da qualquer jeito, só pra não ficar naquele estado deplorável para a "monitora certinha" da Grifinória.

'- Remo, por favor, não conta isso pra ninguém, por favor...

'- Você sabe que eu sou seu amigo Lily e que não ia fazer nada pra te prejudicar, mas que é engraçado te ver nesse estado, isso realmente é – disse com um sorriso discreto no rosto – fico só imaginando o que o Tiago e o Sirius diriam...

'- Reminho? – disse com voz manhosa.

'- Sim?

'- Ai de você se você ousar a pensar em dizer isso pro seus amigos... – Lily falou de um jeito assassino e Remo ficou quietinho no canto dele, pois ele sabia do que ela era capaz.

Depois de tudo explicado e tirado as dúvidas, Remo voltou para a cabine.

'- Pronto, voltei...

'- Aê... Bom, Aluado, eu e o Pontas aqui resolvemos que esse ano, de uma vez por todas vamos descobrir quem são 'As Travessas'...

'- De novo essa história?

'- Mas agora é pra valer... Não podemos sair de Hogwarts sem saber quem são elas e fazê-las pagar por tudo que já fizeram com a gente – Falou Tiago som um sorrisinho maldoso no rosto

'- Vocês sabem que elas só implicam com vocês porque vocês não sabem a hora de parar de azarar o Snape, né?

'- Mas Aluado, o que será de nossos dias se não pudermos nos divertir? – Disse Sirius

'- Tudo bem, vai... Não vou conseguir fazer vocês mudares de idéia mesmo... Então, qual é o plano?

'- Ainda não bolamos, porque a gente tava esperando você pra nos ajudar, afinal, os Marotos são três, e não dois. Você sabe muito bem que a gente não bola nada sem todos. – Tiago disse num tom como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

'- Em outras palavras, vocês estavam sem idéias e esperavam que eu tivesse uma na ponta da língua!

'- Mas é claro que sim, né Aluado... – o Sirius disse – Então? Tem alguma idéia?

'- Ainda não, mas não vou fazer isso sozinho, porque são vocês que querem se vingar delas.

'- Nós sabemos né Aluado. – Tiago falou.

'- Mas agora, vamos deixar pra discutir isso lá no dormitório, porque já chegamos em Hogwarts... – Sirius falou

Assim, eles deram o assunto por encerrado por hora e junto com todos os outro estudantes para as carruagens e partiram rumo ao castelo.

-------XXX--------

**Gente...**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês não sabem como isso anima a gente... Principalmente pra alguém que ta se arriscando a escrever agora...**

**Mily McMilt: Também adoro a Lily e os marotos... Eles sempre dão uma combinação mto engraçada. Brigada pelo apoio... ; )**

**Almofadinhas: Que legal! Eu acabei criando as travessas pra fazer uma fic um pouquinho diferente... Muitas surpresas ainda vão acontecer... Prometo e mto obrigada pelo apoio!**

**22K: É que eu quis fazer uma fic com a Lily como uma justiceira, mas ela tem akele jeito de pessoa certinha. Já a Taís, ela é uma personagem mto engraçada e misteriosa... Ela ainda vai dar o que falar... Mto obrigada pelo apoio!**

**Bom, acho que é soh...**

**Bjinhos Elektra015**


	3. Enfim, Hogwarts!

**Disclamer: Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem, e sim a JK Rowling, as únicas personagens que me pertencem são a Taís a Susan, a Miaka e o Fábio.**

**N/A: Gente... o Pedro não faz parte dessa fic (não gosto dele, mas nada contra quem gosta), portanto os marotos são só o Tiago, o Sirius e o Remo...**

**As legendas são as seguintes_: Itálico – comentários da autora_, **

"**blábláblá" – pensamentos**

**Acho que é soh isso... -.-' ...**

----XXX----

Enfim, Hogwarts

Sabe quando você reclama, reclama das aulas e que mal esperam pras férias, e quando você está de férias, você não agüenta de vontade de voltar para as aulas? Bom, é assim que Lílian, Susan, Taís, Miaka, Tiago, Sirius e Remo estavam se sentindo.

Eles desembarcaram do trem e foram para as carruagens, cada grupo em uma (_sim, eles ainda não se viram_)

----XXX----

'- Taís, você disse que o seu irmão ia freqüentar Hogwarts esse ano, mas a gente não viu ele no trem e nem ouvimos nada também. Afinal, como nesse castelo ninguém consegue segurar uma notícia nova, a gente imaginou que ia ouvir alguma coisa... – Lílian disse e as outras se surpreenderam por não perceber isso antes.

'- Meu irmão não veio no trem, ele veio de outro jeito... – Taís disse com um ar de sonhadora olhando para o lago da lula-gigante.

'- Que jeito? – A Miaka perguntou – Já que não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, e vir voando do Brasil até a Inglaterra não parece ser muito inteligente... – todas olharam para a Taís de uma forma esperançosa, mas ela apenas disse:

'- Meninas, isso infelizmente não posso dizer...

Após dito isso, as outras se calaram, pois sabiam que não iam conseguir tirar nenhuma informação desta se esta não quisesse dar. Mas logo elas arrumaram outro assunto e conversaram animadamente até o Salão Principal e sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória.

----XXX----

Os marotos dirigiam-se a uma carruagem de uma forma altamente pomposa (pelo menos Tiago e Sirius) arrancando suspiros de todas as garotas que olhavam eles passarem. Ao entrar na carruagem, logo trataram de pensar em um plano para descobrir que são as Travessas, mas como nenhum estava conseguindo ter um plano decente, porque em todos esses anos de colégio, eles tentavam das mais diversas formas descobri-las, mas elas sempre lhes escapavam pelos dedos. Então começaram a falar sobre o último ano em Hogwarts.

'- Cara, vou sentir falta disse aqui depois que me formar.

'- Com certeza Almofadinhas, mas você vai sentir falta do que exatamente?

'- Ora Pontas, como se você não soubesse... Vou sentir falta das garotas que fazem fila para ver quem vai ser a sortuda que vai poder ter o privilégio de ficar com esse cachorrão aqui por um tempo...

'- Nem todas as garotas fazem fila só pra você, o Pontas aqui – disse Tiago apontando pra si mesmo – também tem um grande número de fãs que fariam de tudo pra passar uma tarde comigo...

'- Nem todas, caros amigos – Remo disse sensatamente.

'- O QUE? COMO VOCÊ OUSA A DIZER UMA BLASFÊMIA DESSA? – Tiago e Sirius gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

'- Oras vai dizer que um certo quarteto da nossa casa e do mesmo ano que nós babam por vocês dois?

'- Ah... Lílian, Miaka, Susan e Taís… Elas são aberrações da natureza por ainda tentarem resistir ao nosso charme – Almofadinhas disse

'- Mas o Aluado tem razão (_pra variar um pouco...-.-'_) Almofadinhas... Elas ainda não ficaram conosco – Tiago disse frisando bem a palavra ainda – Mas vai que esse ano elas realmente caiam em si e percebam que não dá pra resistir ao nosso charme?

'- Quem ouve vocês dois pela primeira vez até pode acreditar que vocês não ficam com elas por que não querem... Esqueceu Tiago que você corre atrás da Lílian desde o nosso quinto ano e você Sirius não consegue nos enganar... Toda a vez que a Taís passa você baba por ela – Remo jogou essas verdades na cara deles e eles ficaram ruborizados.

'- E você, hein Sr. Remo 'Aluado' Lupin, você pensa que a gente não sabe o quanto você gosta da Miaka, mas acontece que você prefere ficar longe do que tentar...

'- Comigo é diferente Pontas acontece que eu tenho um 'problema'...

'- Remo, acontece que você se isola e isso te faz mal cara... Não é só porque você de vez em quando vira um lobo que você não tem vida! Aluado, você ta vivo e não aproveita a vida... – Sirius disse e Remo sorriu encabulado e ficou pensando o quanto ele era sortudo por ter amigos como eles dois.

E assim continuaram conversando até se acomodarem de maneira barulhenta na meda da Grifinória no Salão Principal.

----XXX----

Depois de todos acomodados, Dumbledore abriu a cerimônia do início do ano letivo pedindo para a Profa. McGonagall buscar os novos primeiranistas. Depois que todos os alunos novos foram selecionados, todos aguardavam Dumbledore falar 'Bom Apetite', mas o que aconteceu foi uma coisa totalmente diferente.

'- Caros alunos, bem vindos a mais um ano letivo, mas antes de dar início ao banquete, eu gostaria de avisar que esse ano temos um aluno novo, que foi transferido e peço que todos o recebam de braços abertos. Por favor Sr. Fábio Oliveira, queira se aproximar e para o chapéu seletor poder te selecionar pra uma das quatro casas de Hogwarts.

Dizendo isso, se uma salinha anexa do Salão Principal saiu um garoto moreno, relativamente alto, de corpo bem formado cabelos castanho escuro e cacheados na altura dos ombros, e olhos azuis piscina. Quando ele entrou, todo o salão parou e só se ouvia os passos daquele estranho. Ele foi calmamente até o banquinho de três pernas e sentou-se e a Profa. McGonagall colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça. Todo o salão ficou quieto, pois todos queriam aquele estranho para a sua casa, principalmente as garotas, pois ele era muito bonito e os marotos perceberam que ele iria ser um páreo duro para Tiago e Sirius. Dos três, somente Remo estava achando o garoto estranhamente familiar, mas não sabia de onde. Nenhum aluno prestou atenção no sobrenome do rapaz. Tudo estava em completo silêncio, até que o chapéu Seletor gritou:

'- GRIFINÓRIA!

Logo que o nome foi dito, só se via um mar vermelho e dourado grutando e rompendo em aplausos, até que uma garota de cabelos extremamente compridos (_a Taís soltou o cabelo na hora de por o uniforme de Hogwarts, assim como todas as outras também_) correu e abraçou o irmão, que ninguém sabia que era irmão. Quando o abraço aconteceu, todos ficaram quietos novamente, apenas olhando o 'casal' se abraçando e Sirius ficou extremamente nervoso com esse abraço, até que eles se tocaram que estavam sendo o centro das atenções e ficaram vermelhos e cabisbaixos, até que Dumbledore acudiu o suposto 'casal'.

'- Em vista dos recentes acontecimentos, devo avisar que a Srta Oliveira e o Sr Oliveira são irmãos – ele disse com um ar de quem está se segurando para não rir e os dois olharam para ele um pouco sem graça, e então se dirigiam para os seus lugares na mesa.

'- Bom, agora sim – Dumbledore diz – 'Bom Apetite'

Mas em todas as mesas, o assunto era o mesmo: Fabio Oliveira. Todos os alunos jantaram falando sobre esse assunto.

'- Não te disse maninho que você ia ser sensação aqui em Hogwarts?

'- Realmente, maninha, mas eu ainda não acredito...

'- Como assim não acredita? – Disse Susan – Cara, você é bonito, os marotos vão ter um grande concorrente esse ano.

'- Errr... Bom, obrigado, eu acho...

'-.Aiii que lapso... Fábio, essa aqui é a Susan, essa que está sentada do lado dela é a Miaka, e essa que está aqui do meu lado, é a Lílian.

'- Prazer – todas disseram ao mesmo tempo

'- Imagina. O prazer é todo meu por conhecer três belas moças – Disse sorrindo. E todas ficaram sem fala e coradas ao mesmo tempo.

----XXX----

Três garotos olhavam para o novato com uma cara não muito boa, pois ele estava fazendo o que os três dariam tudo para fazer: conversar calmamente com aquelas belas garotas, mas nunca que eles iam admitir isso, pois quando é que os caras mais pegadores de Hogwarts iriam ficar com ciúmes de garotas com as quais nunca tinham tido um relacionamento, além das brigas constantes entre a Lílian e o Tiago, entre a Taís e o Sirius. O único que tinha, bom, digamos um passe livre, para conversar com elas era o Remo, pois este era o menos safado deles, e conseguia conversar calmamente com elas, mas quando os seus amigos faziam alguma coisa errada, ele se omitia e as quatro ficavam com muita raiva dele, por não fazer o que é o certo, mas depois de um tempo, voltavam a falar com ele.

'- Não fui muito com a cara dele – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo, e depois por causa disso começaram a rir muito.

----XXX----

'- Ué... Que são aqueles garotos que estão rindo mais pra lá de nós? – Perguntou o Fábio para as garotas.

'- Aqueles? São o trio mais abusado e prepotente que nós já tivemos o desprazer de conhecer. – Disse a Lílian.

'- Bom, não é pra tanto, né? O Remo não é tanto assim como vocês falam.

'- Miaka, você só ta protegendo o Remo porque você gosta dele desde sei-lá-quando. – A Taís disse, e ela ficou vermelha.

'- E além do mais, ele vive protegendo os outros dois. Nem parecem que eles estão também no ultimo ano – Disse Lílian

'- Garotas, vou falar com eles. – O Fábio disse causando espanto nelas.

'- Por quê? – Perguntou a Susan

'- Oras, pelo que vocês me disseram, eles estão no ultimo ano, ou seja, eu vou ter que dividir o quarto com eles. Portanto, é melhor eu já conhecer os meus colegas de quarto aqui e agora do que esperar para conhecer no quarto.

'- Já que você quer assim, não sou eu que vou conseguir te impedir. – Disse a Taís, mas ao mesmo tempo ela olhava fundo nos olhos dele e passava a seguinte mensagem para a mente dele: 'Ninguém sabe de nada', e ele respondeu também por telepatia: 'OK, mas depois a gente conversa.'

----XXX----

'- Olá, tudo bem?

'- Oi – disseram os marotos meio a contra gosto, mas não deixaram de ficar curiosos, final, por que ele estaria ali com eles. Ta certo que eles eram os mais populares de toda a Hogwarts, mas era um tanto estranho o garoto novo chegar e conversar com eles, já que sempre acontecia o contrário.

'- Desculpa a pergunta, mas você não está espantado pelo que elas – disse apontando para as garotas – disseram de nós?

'- Posso perguntar o seu nome antes de responder essa pergunta?

'- Remo Lupin. – Respondeu espando com a elegância do rapaz a sua frente.

'- Bom, Sr. Lupin, elas me disseram algumas coisas sim, mas eu não gostaria de me deixar ter uma única fonte de informações sobre vocês, por isso, antes de julgar uma pessoa eu sempre pretendo conhecer as pessoas pessoalmente, ao invés de conhecer por ouvir falar, por isso, vim até aqui para poder conhecê-los.

Depois de terminar o seu discurso, os três marotos ficaram impressionados pela sinceridade do rapaz e pela imparcialidade, e viram que ele estava dizendo uma grande verdade para eles também, porque eles julgaram o Fabio antes mesmo de conhecê-lo e ficaram de repente envergonhados, mas não falaram pra ninguém, pois afinal, eles são marotos e nunca estão errados.

'- Bom, a pergunta já está respondida?

'- Claro que sim – disse Sirius – Aliás, meu nome é Sirius, mas pode me chamar de Almofadinhas, esse aqui é o Tiago, mas pode chamá-lo de Pontas, e ele é o Remo, mas pode chamá-lo de Aluado.

'- Muito prazer, sou Fábio, e pode me chamar de Fábio mesmo, porque eu não tenho apelido... – Disse com um tom de riso na voz, o que fez com que os três sorrissem um pouco.

'- Mas da onde você foi transferido? – Perguntou Pontas – O Prof Dumbledore não nos disse.

'- Ahh, eu sou do Brasil... Lá é uma terra maravilhosa, cheia de belezas naturais, praias maravilhosas e ondas radicais...

'- Ondas radicais? Como assim? – Perguntou Sirius interessado

'- É que eu sou surfista – Disse rapidamente Fábio

'- Sério? Que legal!

E a conversa foi se alongando até chegar a hora do Remo, junto a Lílian de levar os calouros para o dormitório, enquanto os outros foram direto para os dormitórios, tanto os marotos quanto as meninas.

E assim mais um ano se inicia em Hogwarts.

----XXX----

**Oi gente...**

**Eu sei que esse capitulo ficou meio ruinzinho, mas ele era realmente necessário. Finalmente o Fábio resolveu aparecer... Esse ano promete! Bom gostaria de agradecer às pessoas que me mandaram reviews:**

**Mily McMilt: Que bom eu vc ta gostando... Altas coisas vão acontecer agora que eles resolveram descobrir quem são as Travessas... Daqui a alguns capítulos vcs vão ver uma pequena amostra do que elas são capazes...**

**22K: O que vai acontecer quando eles descobrirem, nem mesmo a pobre autora desta fis pode falar, mas pode esperar muitas confusões vindo...**

**Lellys Evans Potter: Muito obrigada pela dica... Eu realmente sou nova aqui e toh aprendendo na marra a mexer aki... Essa é realmente a minha primeira fic que eu escrevo, e fico muito feliz de ver que ta agradando... Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pela dica de verdade!**

**Lilys Riddle: Claaaro que os marotos tinham que ter um concorrente, senão fica tudo muito fácil... que bom que vc ta gostando... Pode ter certeza que muita confusão vem aí...**

**Melina Black: Claro que eu vou ler a sua fic, (e tbm claro que eu não vou ser má, jah que essa tbm é minha primeira)...Muito obrigada pelos parabéns!**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que lêem tbm, e não percam o próximo capitulo, que vai trazer muitas confusões e mais mistérios...**

**Bjinhos Elektra015**

**P.S.: Reviews sempre são bem vindas, inclusive críticas construtivas...**


	4. Como assim sem quadribol?

**Disclamer: Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem, e sim a JK Rowling, as únicas personagens que me pertencem são a Taís a Susan, a Miaka e o Fábio.**

**N/A: Gente... o Pedro não faz parte dessa fic (não gosto dele, mas nada contra quem gosta), portanto os marotos são só o Tiago, o Sirius e o Remo...**

**As legendas são as seguintes_: Itálico – comentários da autora_, **

"**blábláblá" – pensamentos**

**Acho que é soh isso... -.-' ...**

-----XXX-----

_Fhasback_

E a conversa foi se alongando até chegar a hora do Remo, junto a Lílian de levar os calouros para o dormitório, enquanto os outros foram direto para os dormitórios, tanto os marotos quanto as meninas.

E assim mais um ano se inicia em Hogwarts.

_Fim do Flashback_

No meio da noite, enquanto todos os alunos estavam dormindo, acontecia uma pequena agitação incomum para o horário, pois nem mesmo os marotos sairiam às 4:00 AM quando não é noite de lua cheia. Mas, contrariando todas as leis, dois vultos rumavam em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore. Chegaram na gárgula sem maiores problemas e disseram a senha e a gárgula abriu passagem para eles passarem. Ao chegarem na porta da sala do diretor, viram que essa estava aberta, como se esperassem eles.

'- Boa noite queridos, o que os trazem ao meu escritório à essa hora?

'- Boa noite Dumbledore. – Falou o maior dos dois – Viemos até aqui para eu poder acompanhar ela – apontou para a outra – nos compromissos dela à noite.

'- Mas é claro que você tem a autorização. Deixe-me pegar um pergaminho e escrever uma autorização para você. – Depois de um tempo mínimo... – Prontinho. Guarde-a bem e não mostre para ninguém, porque senão uns "certos amigos" ficarão com inveja. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo, sendo acompanhado pelas duas figuras presentes.

'- Bom Alvo, agora nós temos que te falar uma idéia que nós tivemos. Não é nada que irá desrespeitar as regras da escola. – Disse a figura menor expondo a sua idéia.

'- É uma boa idéia, mas vocês tem sabem que não irão poder participar não é?

'- Sim, nós estamos cientes disso Dumbledore.

'- Por favor, me chame de Alvo. Prometo que pensarei a respeito. Mais tarde vocês vão saber a minha decisão.

'- Tudo bem Alvo. Bom, boa noite, ou melhor, bom resto de noite. – Disse a figura menor sorrindo amavelmente para o diretor e ambos foram em direção à porta

----XXX----

'- Bom dia meninas! – Disse a Lílian abrindo a cortina do quarto e acordando as outras três.

'- Lílian, é muito cedo...

'- Não é não Miaka, e para provar isso, eu te digo que já está na hora do café da manhã do nosso primeiro dia de aula...

'- NÃO ACREDITO! – As três falaram juntas e as mesmas começaram uma briga pelo banheiro, para poder escovar os dentes e se arrumar...

Enquanto isso, no quarto dos marotos, a coisa estava mais ou menos igual, mas os únicos que lutavam pelo banheiro eram Tiago e Sirius, pois o Remo já estava pronto, e não quis acordar Fabio por não conhecê-lo bem, mas este acabou acordando e resolveu primeiro se arrumar para depois usar o banheiro.

Acabou que todos, os marotos e as meninas se encontraram no Salão Comunal e foram juntos para o Salão Principal para tomar café. Dizer que todos ficaram felizes com esse encontro seria muita ironia, pois Tiago e Lílian brigavam o tempo todo. Sirius não parava de dar em cima da Taís, mas essa sempre dava uma resposta que o fazia ficar quieto, mas o Fabio percebeu que o Sirius não ia desistir muito facilmente e começou a conversar com a irmã, fazendo ela se esquecer completamente do rapaz de olhos azuis profundos. Miaka conversando com a Susan e Remo olhando discretamente para a semi-oriental.

Chegando ao Salão Principal, sentaram-se e estavam prestes e começar a tomar café da manhã quando Dumbledore se levantou pedindo a atenção de todos. Todos estranharam, mas ficaram em silêncio.

'- Bom dia queridos alunos. Peço que perdoem esse velho caduco – alguns sorriram com o comentário – mas ontem eu esqueci de dar um ultimo aviso. – Todo o salão ficou em mais silêncio ainda – esse ano não vamos ter o Campeonato de quadribol entre as casas.

Um silêncio modorrento (_modorrento? Da onde eu tirei essa palavra?_) ficou no salão e após breves segundo a ficha caiu nos alunos.

'- COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI TER CAMPEONATO DE QUADRIBOL ESSE ANO? – Tiago estourou, mas todos estavam com o mesmo pensamento dele.

'- Sr. Potter, gostaria que o Sr. Deixasse eu terminar de falar – Disse Dumbledore com um ar sereno, fazendo com que o garoto se sentasse e ruborizasse. – Bom, como ia dizendo, esse ano não vai haver Campeonato de quadribol esse ano porque vamos ter um campeonato de natação entre as casas. Para isso, eu escolhi, baseado nas fichas de vocês um casal de treinadores para casa cada casa, e os convocados para representar a sua Casa. Os treinadores serão: Sonserina: Bellatriz Black e Edgar Avery. Lufa-lufa: Linda Smith e Jonatas McClain. Corvinal: Susanne March e Christian McLeen. Grifinória: Taís Oliveira e Fabio Oliveira. Os competidores também já estão escolhidos. Eles são: Sonserina: Lucius Malfoy, Severo Snape, Rodolfo Lestrange, Thomas Zabini, Penélope Kingdonw, Morgana Parkinson, Alisson Morgan e Narcisa Black. Lufa-lufa: Meik Rudinik, John Carlton, Joshua Norton, Andrew Carlton, Susana Bones, Monik Lovegood, Kimberly Klain e Vivian Volcon. Corvinal: Josh Miror, Malcon Murray, Mattew Deds, Charles Montgommery, Lindsay Midori, Carmen Guy, Christine Simpson e Caytleen Morris. Grifinória: Sirius Black, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin, Franklin Longbotoon, Lilian Evans, Susan Jones, Miaka Smith e Alice Ford. Poderiam todos os citados se levantar e receber uma salva de palmas de todos os alunos.

Depois desse discurso, os citados se levantaram e foram saudados com uma salva de palmas. Antes todos estavam indignados com Dumbledore, mas agora todos aguardavam ansiosos para o dia da competição. Como era uma coisa nova, ninguém sabia quem era melhor do que o outro. Portanto, essa seria uma coisa altamente inesperada.

'- Minha ruivinha, vamos treinar juntos. – Disse o Tiago.

'- Cala a boca Potter, e eu não sou sua ruivinha, porque é Evans pra você!

'- Continuando – Disse Dumbledore – Os garotos iram treinar com os treinadores e as garotas vão treinar com as treinadoras em horários diferentes, assim como as casas irão treinar em horários diferentes. Isso é só. Para saber os horários de treinos, eles estarão fixados no mural do térreo. Boa sorte para os competidores.

'- Viu só Potter? Não vamos treinar juntos. HAHAHA – Lílian disse irônica, saindo do salão pisando duro e indo para o dormitório. As outras meninas prevendo o que ia acontecer, foram atrás, para impedir ela de quebrar alguma coisa importante.

Quando elas chegaram no quarto, elas só encontraram a Lílian com um sorriso travesso.

'- Meninas, o Livro voltou...

As outras ouvindo isso trancaram a porta e disseram:

'- Susan, a gentil

'- Miaka, a delicada

'- Lílian, a geniosa

'- Taís, a destemida

E o livro se destrancou e elas puderam ler o que foi feito com as pessoas que não conseguiam se defender. Logo viram que os Marotos seriam o primeiro alvo deles – "Pra variar um pouco..." Pensou Lílian ficou feliz com isso, pois poderia também se vingar de Tiago. (_Elas não estavam atrasadas porque a Lílian saiu logo no meio do café da manhã_) E ela já tinha o plano ideal e disse para as outras travessas que riram muito e aceitaram na hora o plano da Lílian.

"Eles mal podem esperar..." Todas pensaram juntas.

----XXX----

**Oi gente, **

**Desculpa a demora, mas é que a facul começou e ficou um pouquinho difícil de escrever esse capítulo... Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Eu particularmente amei escrever ele... **

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês não sabem como isso é inspirador pra escrever...**

**Lilys Riddle: A concorrência realmente ta fogo, mas será mesmo que o Sirius não precisa se preocupar? Tenho surpresas pro Sirius (tadinhuuuu) e acho que ele não vai gostar muito não... Bjinhos**

**Milly McMilt: Ainda não deu pra dar uma passada nas suas fics, mas pode ter certeza que eu vou vê-las... Sim, os irmão são telepatas, mas ainda tem muita coisa sobre eles que nem os amigos deles sabem... Mistérios rondam esses dois... Bjinhos**

**Lellys Evan Potter: Não... Não li essa fic que você disse, mas qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência... Ela é legal?**

**Bom, pra todos que lêem a fic, Muito obrigada pela atenção e espero não demorar mto pra postar o próximo capítulo...**

**Gente, só mais uma coisa, reviews realmente animam a gente a escrever mais rápido... **

**Bjinhos Elektra015**


	5. As Travessas

**Disclamer: Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem, e sim a JK Rowling, as únicas personagens que me pertencem são a Taís a Susan, a Miaka e o Fábio.**

**N/A: Gente... o Pedro não faz parte dessa fic (não gosto dele, mas nada contra quem gosta), portanto os marotos são só o Tiago, o Sirius e o Remo...**

**As legendas são as seguintes_: Itálico – comentários da autora_, **

"**blábláblá" – pensamentos**

**blábláblá - bilhetinhos**

**Acho que é soh isso... -.-' ...**

----XXX----

_Flashback_

E o livro se destrancou e elas puderam ler o que foi feito com as pessoas que não conseguiam se defender. Logo viram que os Marotos seriam o primeiro alvo deles – "Pra variar um pouco..." Pensou Lílian ficou feliz com isso, pois poderia também se vingar de Tiago. (_Elas não estavam atrasadas porque a Lílian saiu logo no meio do café da manhã_) E ela já tinha o plano ideal e disse para as outras travessas que riram muito e aceitaram na hora o plano da Lílian.

"Eles mal podem esperar..." Todas pensaram juntas.

_Fim do flashback_

Depois da reunião no dormitório, todas as meninas foram para as aulas pois não queria chegar atrasadas logo no primeiro dia de aula. Mas a primeira aula era poções. Matéria que só a Lily e a Taís gostavam. As outras preferiam Feitiços. Porém todas as quatro amigas eram alunas brilhantes, chegavam a serem as alunas mais inteligentes que Hogwarts já havia visto, por que elas se ajudavam mutuamente, ou seja, quando uma tinha dificuldade em uma matéria, a que ia melhor na tal matéria ajudava a outra. Normalmente quem mais ajudava era a Lily. Já nas masmorras as amigas encontraram um grupo com quem elas não se davam bem desde o primeiro ano na escola.

'- Ora, ora, ora, ora, se não é a monitora-chefe. Ainda não sei o que Dumbledore tem na cabeça pra em primeiro lugar, permitir alunos sangues-sujos e agora dar o título pra uma.

'- Malfoy. Em primeiro lugar, posso até ser sangue-sujo, mas caso não tenha reparado, se tratando de rendimento em sala de aula, sou muito melhor que você. Em segundo lugar, Dumbledore é quem escolhe os cargos, mas se você está tão descontente com ele, mude-se pra outra escola, pois fiquei sabendo que você, além de ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts, também recebeu da Durmstrang, portanto, faça um bem pra esse colégio, mude-se e faça dessa escola uma escola melhor.

Enquanto ela falava, formou uma rodinha de alunos, na sua maioria curiosos, para escutar a briga. Malfoy ao ouvir a última frase da garota, ficou perplexo, mas não deixou transparecer isso, pois ninguém sabia que ele tinha sido convidado nesse ano para uma tranferência para Durmstrang, então como aquela impura sabia?

'- Como você ficou sabendo disso Evans? – Malfoy perguntou no tom mais ácido que ele pode falar. Lily ao escutar isso, percebeu que falou demais, e ficou quieta, um tanto perplexa ao deixar a informação sair.

'- É o que todo mundo tá comentando – Susan disse acudindo a amiga, e guiou-a para a sala de poções, enquanto a Taís e a Miaka tentavam dispersar os fofoqueiros. Logo depois da difícil tarefa, elas também foram pra sala.

Quando as duas entraram na sala, viram a Lily e a Susan sentadas no lugar de sempre e se dirigiram pra lá também.

'- Bom dia classe. – Disse o Prof Slughorn. – Hoje nós vamos aprender a fazer a poção do Morto-Vivo.

Todos estavam tão envolvidos na explicação do professor que ninguém reparou que a nossa querida monitora certinha Lílian Evans estava se comunicando por bilhetinhos com as suas amigas, pela primeira vez em 7 anos de colégio.

T: Lily, como você pode deixar uma coisa dessas escapar?

L: Não foi proposital, Taís, mas é que o Malfoy estava me dando nos nervos e sem querer falei...

M: Eu sei Lily, mas é que agora ele vai ficar com os olhos mais abertos quando se trata de nós...

S: Como assim, Miaka? Ele já estava meio desconfiado de alguma coisa?

M: Aham... Ele estava desconfiado desde que a gente pregou aquela peça nele por causa daquilo que ele estava tentando fazer, daquela vez que ele ia tentar pegar desprevenida a Taís e não conseguiu, porque afinal, nós sabemos de tudo huahuahua... (risadas malévolas)

T: Desde aquela vez? Mas faz muito tempo...

L: É... O Malfoy não tem memória curta não...

S: Meninas, a aula já acabou...

'- Já? – A Lílian disse em voz alta e depois percebeu o que tinha feito e tentou concertar – Já terminou a poção do Morto-Vivo, Susan?

'- Er... Já sim Lily... -.-' ...

'- Bom classe, quero uma redação de cinqüenta centímetros sobre a poção de hoje, falando dos ingredientes, modo de preparo e o que acontece quando ela é preparada errada. Para a próxima aula.

Logo após a aula era o tempo livre de praticamente todo o sétimo ano, e nada melhor pra aproveitar o tempo livre do que ficar a toa na beira do lago. Esse era o pensamento de todos os alunos de Hogwarts.

À beira do lago, as Travessas conversavam jogando papo fora, até que:

'- Oi, minha flor. Me diz, o que deu em você pra ficar conversando por bilhetinhos a aula inteira?

'- Em primeiríssimo lugar, Potter, EU NÃO SOU SUA FLOR! E em segundo lugar, eu não estava conversando por bilhetes – A Lily disse com tanta convicção que o Tiago quase acreditou. Mas ele tinha tanta certeza de que tinha visto a sua Lílian passando bilhetes para as suas amigas, por que ele não prestou atenção na aula, e sim em como ela estava se sentindo depois do que o Malfoy disse pra ela.

'- Ok, Lily, já que você não quer me falar, eu vou ter que descobrir sozinho então, né? Tudo bem, não posso dizer que não estou acostumado.

'- Taís, minha querida, por que você olha tanto pra esse lago?

Taís tomou um susto ao ouvir o Black chamando-a, por que desde que eles tinham chegado ela começou a olhar para o lago, com um olhar vidrado.

'- Não estou olhando para o lago Black, e sim, estou apenas pensado. – Disse olhando para ele, até que reparou que o seu irmão estava junto com eles – Fábio, por que você ta com eles? Vem, vamos conversar. Tchau meninas, a gente se vê depois. – E saiu puxando o Fábio, mas não sem antes dar uma olhada travessa para as três que ficavam para trás, sim, estava tudo indo bem até agora.

'- Bom, ta na hora da gente ir – Remo, que até o momento estava quieto, disse – A gente ainda tem que fazer muita coisa antes do almoço. Tchau meninas.

'- Tchau Remo, e quanto a vocês dois, já vão tarde – Susan disse e a Miaka concordou.

'- Tchau, minha flor. – Tiago disse e antes da Lily conseguir começar a gritar com ele, este já estava longe.

Como a Taís já tinha ido embora, Sirius não tinha nada mais que o prendia aquelas meninas, então ele acompanhou calmamente os outros dois. O que eles não esperavam é que quando eles já estavam na metade do caminho para o castelo, eles fossem paralisados. Então eles começaram a levitar, chamando a atenção de todos os alunos do jardim, pois quem iria perder de ver Tiago e Sirius levitando de ponta-cabeça? "Acho que vou libertá-los agora" e eles começaram a se mexer e falar um monte de coisas que não me atrevo a escrever. Quando se deram conta, eles estavam no meio do lago, caindo. Sim, eles estavam indo em direção ao lago, até que acabaram tomando um belo banho. Ao voltarem para a superfície, o que eles viram foi um monte de gente rindo até não dar mais e escrito em fogos de artifício "Vocês sabem o porquê disso. ASS: As Travessas"

'- É Sirius – Tiago disse muito nervoso – Se quisermos ter paz, temos que descobrir logo quem são essas tal de travessas...

O Sirius não respondeu por que ainda estava em estado de choque. Ele apenas lançou um olhar de fúria para o Tiago, que entendeu isso como um sim.

'- Você sabe que eles vão ficar furiosos, não sabe? – O Fábio disse pra sua irmã.

'- Claro que sim, por que você acha que a gente fez isso?

'- Não to falando do Tiago e do Sirius, e sim _deles_.

'- Ah ta... Bom, com _eles_ você pode ficar tranqüilo que eu me viro...

---XXX---

**Oi gente (se escondendo)**

**Tudo bem? Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, pela demora, mas é que eu viajei no carnaval (1 semana na praia... Que maravilha!) e não pude escrever na semana passada por que eu ia ter uma prova mto complicada e tive que estudar... **

**Gente, mto obrigada pelas reviews... Isso anima demais...**

**Lellys Evans Potter****: Não achei essa fic que vc me disse... Quanto ao campeonato de natação, eu fazia natação competitiva (competia por um clube), cheguei até a ganhar alguma coisa...Que bom q vc ta gostando...**

**Lilys Riddle****: Isso não é nada ainda... Mistérios e mta confusão ainda vão fazer parte da fic... **

**.Miss.H.Granger.****: Que bom que vc ta gostando... O caso do Pedro, foi que eu não coloquei ele na fic, exatamente por não saber como caracterizar ele... Mas quem sabem em uma outra, não é?**

**JhU Radcliffe****: Demorei, mas eu consegui atualizar... Esse dois acho que são os personagens mais intricados da fic inteirinha... Qto ao curiosa, eu tbm sou... rsrsrsrs **

**Mily McMilt****: Putz, se eu te disser que faço apenas uma vaga noção de como isso vai acabar, vc acredita? Rsrsrsrs**

**Bom, gente acho que é soh... Ahhh antes que eu me esqueça, como eu sou nova aqui, eu tenho umas duvidas, e quem puder me responder, agradeço demais: **

**- O que é "betar"?**

**- O que significa uma fic estar em "alert"?**

**Bom, acho que agora realmente acabei... **

**Bjinhos Elektra015**


	6. Alguns segredos

**Disclamer: HP e cia não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem eu não estaria escrevendo uma história paralela, e sim trabalhando no sétimo livro...**

**---XXX---**

Mais um dia amanhece em Hogwarts. Era pra ser um dia tranqüilo, mas em dois quartos da grifinória o dia começa cedo...

'- Miaka... Acorda...

'- Me deixa... o dia ainda nem começou direito e você já quer me acordar? Me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho, vai...

Todo dia era a mesma coisa. Lílian era sempre a primeira a acordar, e depois que ela ficava pronta acordava as outras. Sempre acordava primeiro Miaka porque ela era a mais enrolada para se trocar... mas no fim, era sempre a mesma coisa, porque como a

Lílian tinha um coração mole, ela sempre deixava e Miaka ficar um pouco a mais na cama... As outras ela não precisava acordar porque o escândalo que a Miaka fazia era suficiente para acordar as outras duas.

'- Lily, eu sei que já te disse isso, mas não dá pra você acordar primeiro eu ou a Taís? Não é muito agradável acordar ao som de gritos de "EU QUERO DORMIR!"...?

'- Desculpa... é que eu esqueco... já estou tão acostumada acordar primeiro a Miaka que acabou virando rotina...

'- Tudo bem... Eu também não me vejo sem ser acordada com os resmungos dela – e a Susan apontou para a cama da Miaka, que voltou a dormir. Com isso, as duas riram gostosamente.

'- Mas eu to achando é estranho a Taís não ter falado alguma coisa... – e dizendo isso, a Lílian foi até a cama da Taís, que estava com as cortinas fechadas e abriu-a – Bom-dia Taís... Ué... cadê ela? Eu tenho certeza que eu acordei antes que ela...

'- A Taís não ta na cama dela?

'- Alguém ouviu ela saindo de manha?

---XXX---

'- PONTAS! CADE A MINHA CAMISA DO UNIFORME? EU SEI QUE VC EH UM VEADINHO, MAS EU SOU ESPADA!

'- SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ É BAGUNCEIRO E VIVE PERDENDO AS SUAS COISAS, NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE EU PEGUEI A SUA CAMISA, SEU PULGUNETO... – Tiago disse indo pro banheiro.

É... esse é mais um dia normal no quarto de certos alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória...

'- Gente, será que essa troca de elogios tem que acontecer toda a manhã?

'- Aluado, você sabe que ele pegou a minha camisa, não sabe? E agora não quer me devolver porque ta com medo de assumir o que ele realmente é...

'- Sirius, você já procurou dentro da sua mala, ou só viu as roupas que estavam no chão?

'- Ei, agora que o Almofadinhas já achou a camisa – Tiago disse dando um olhar mortal para o Sirius – vocês não acham estranho o Fábio ainda não ter levantado depois de toda essa confusão?

'- É mesmo! Pontas, Aluado, vamos dar um bom dia estilo maroto pra ele! – Falou Sirius com um olhar altamente maroto, sendo correspondido por Tiago e o Remo só olhava e pensava "Quando é que eles vão crescer, meu Merlim?"

Tiago e Sirius jah tinham tudo pronto. Nada como uma tradicional bexiga d'água para dar as boas vindas para um novato. Tiago já estava se preparando para abrir a cortina e o Sirius estava com a bexiga em mãos.

'- Um, dois, três! - Disse Tiago sussurando. Mas quando Sirius jogou a bexiga, ela olhou apenas a cama, porque não havia ninguém nela...

'- Poxa Almofadinhas... Esse tal de Fábio foi mais rápido que você, hein?

'- Não enche Aluado. Ele deve ter levando mais cedo. Sabe como é... É o nervosismo do primeiro dia.

'- Sinto muito de deixar triste, Almofadinhas, mas eu sequer lembro de ter visto ele vir pro quarto ontem a noite.

Logo após do Tiago ter dito isso, todos ficaram com seus pensamentos:

"Não acredito que eu não sou mais o garanhão de Hogwarts! Esse Fábio vai ver só!"

" Agora que o Pontas disse isso, por que será que ele não apareceu para dormir? Eu sei que não tem nada a ver com garotas, mas será que ele esconde alguma coisa?"

" Não me importo e muito menos me interesso por esse cara... Falei isso só para deixar o Almofadinhas encanado... Mas o que será que ele fez ontem a noite? Bom, deixa pra lá"

---XXX---

No salão principal, a mesa da Grifinóroa estava um tanto quanto agitada, porque a notícia que a Taís e o Fábio não tinham dormido em seus dormitórios se espalhou rapidamente (como tudo que é segredo em Hogwarts).

Cada aluno tinha a mais louca hipótese de por que os dois tinham sumido durante a noite. A mais louca que foi comentada foi que os dois se amavam e decidiram cometer incesto. (O.O)

'- Lily, estou preocupada com a Taís... Eu sei que ela não é de ligar muito para o que as pessoas falam, mas o que estão comentando é uma coisa pior que a outra...

'- Eu sei, Miaka, mas essa foi a escolha dela. Eu sei que ela deve ter alguma coisa muito importante pra ter sumido assim durante a noite. E também sei que não é nada do que estão comentando... Só espero que ela resolva nos falar o porquê desse sumiço para nós. Ela sabe o quanto nós nos preocupamos com ela.

'- Oi meus amores. Eu sei que vocês sentiram a minha falta, mas não precisavam ficar falando aos quatro ventos que eu não passei a noite no meu dormitório.

'- TAÍS! NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO, MOCINHA! NÓS FICAMOS MUITO PREOCUPADAS COM VOCÊ! NORMALMENTE QUANDO VOCÊ SAI A NOITE VOCÊ NOS FALA QUE VAI SAIR, E NÃO COMO DESSA VEZ QUE VOCÊ SIMPLISMENTE SUMIU SEM AVISAR!

O salão inteiro ouviu o que a Susan disse e todos os olhares se voltaram para a Taís. Nunca tinham visto a Taís com uma aparência tão assustadora, nem mesmo as quatro amigas. Ela tinha uma aura que todos podiam sentir e até ver. Sim, ver, pois era uma aura diferente que irradiava uma luz de cor azul. Isso é uma novidade, pois todos sabiam que uma aura de poder era para ser sentida e não vista, e esse fenômeno nunca tinha sido presenciado por ninguém.

'Calma Tata. Você sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas agora eu sugiro que você se acalme, porque você está liberando uma grande quantidade de poder e está todo mundo vendo isso.'

'Ok, Fábio. Obrigada por me avisar.'

Ninguém soube o porque de repente a Taís voltou ao normal, apenas duas pessoas: Fábio e Dumbledore, que entendeu perfeitamente o porque da garota estar com raiva.

'- Meninas, eu gostaria de conversar com vocês depois das aulas, pode ser?

'- Claro – responderam todas juntas, ainda com medo de terem a visto de uma forma totalmente diferente.

---XXX---

No outro lado da mesa, três pessoas conversavam sobre o acontecido.

'- Pontas, você sabe o que aconteceu pra ela ficar tão nervosa assim?

'- Não sei não Aluado, mas sei que boa coisa não deve ter sido...

'- Se vocês querem saber a minha opinião, ela deve ter ficado brava pelo que a Susan disse. Eu sei que deve ter alguma coisa que ela está escondendo.

E assim, eles ficaram falando até que:

'- Ué Fábio, pra onde você vai?

'- Bom, garotos, eu realmente gostaria de ficar aqui discutindo sobre o que a minha irmã faz ou deixa de fazer, mas é que daqui a cinco minutos começa a nossa primeira aula.

Todos ficaram pasmados. Porque normalmente é o Remo que fica lembrando da hora, mas isso foi um acontecimento tão incrível que até ele ficou falando e acabou perdendo a hora.

'- Então vamos, que a nossa primeira aula é DCAT. – Disse Remo com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto

---XXX---

Com a desculpa de precisar ajudar o seu irmão, a Taís sentou-se do lado de Fábio, no fundo da sala. Uma coisa anormal, já que ela adorava essa matéria e sempre sentava com as Travessas logo nas primeiras fileiras. Logo que deu o horário, a professora chegou e, para variar um pouco, falou pros alunos ficarem em silêncio.

'- Hoje nós vamos continuar falando de seres do mundo mágico. Hoje nós vamos falar sobre os sereianos.

Houve um murmúrio de aprovação geral na sala. Todos tinham muitas duvidas sobre esses seres, porque nenhum deles tiveram um contato direto com eles.

'- Os sereianos são seres com tronco humanóide e com rabo de peixe. Nos membros superiores eles apresentam cinco dedos, porém ligados por membranas e... Srta. Oliveira. Porque você está sentada no fundo hoje e está conversando e atrapalhando a aula? Eu sei que você é boa aluna, mas não creio que você gostaria de atrapalhar o rendimento da aula e muito menos prejudicar o Sr. Oliveira, que é novo aluno.

'- Desculpe professora, mas é que sobre esse assunto eu e o meu irmão já sabemos o suficiente.

'- Sabem é? Então porque não vem dar a aula no meu lugar? Seria muito bom sabe como as escolas brasileiras abordam esse tema tão complexo.

Todas as cabeças se viraram esperando pra ver o que acontecia. E tal não foi o espanto de todos ao ver a Taís e o Fábio levantarem e pedirem pra professora se sentar para assistir uma aula?

'- Bom, professora, como a senhora disse, os sereianos realmente são um tema muito complexo e é difícil achar algum livro que trate deles com profundidade. Bom, lá no Brasil é mais fácil pelo motivo dos sereianos preferirem águas mais quentes a águas mais frias.

'- Para começar – Disse o Fábio – existem dois tipos de sereianos. Os de água doce e os de água salgada. Os de água doce realmente são bem parecidos como a professora estava falando, mas para ilustrar melhor... – e dizendo isso, ele fez um gesto com a varinha que ilustrou um sereiano de água doce. Nem foi preciso dizer que todos ficaram espantados – Como vocês podem ver eles realmente tem um tronco humanóide e rabo de peixe. Os dedos tem garras e membranas os unindo. Eles são mais fracos que os sereianos de água salgada, além de mais feios. Como vocês podem ver, eles possuem o corpo cheio de escamas e os cabelos parecem algas. Sua vez Taís.

'- OK... Já os sereianos de água salgada, como vocês podem ver – e fez a mesma coisa que o Fábio – possuem uma aparência mais humana. Em vez de escamas, eles possuem pele. Os cabelos, apesar de ainda parecerem algas, são mais delicados e finos. O tronco é bem parecido com um tronco de um humano, mas também possuem o rabo de peixe. Como o tronco é humano, eles possuem o aspecto igual ao de uma mulher, por isso, eles possuem uma espécie de vestimenta precária, parecendo a parte de cima de um biquíni. Os homens sereianos, por assim dizer, não usam nada. Ai, cansei... Vai lá Fábio...

'- Tudo bem querida. Os trouxas de antigamente já viram algumas sereianas, por isso que existem tantas histórias. Eles chamam de contos de fada, como a Pequena Sereia. Na verdade, existem relatos que a Ariel era na verdade não princesa, mas rainha dos sereianos. Mas ela nunca teve nenhum contato com qualquer humano trouxa, além do autor do conto, que apenas a viu de relance. Ela era muito racista, por assim dizer...

'- Na verdade, naquele tempo, os eles não permitiam qualquer sereiana subir na superfície. Apenas aquelas que eram mais belas e que melhor sabiam cantar subiam, porque eles eram cruéis. – Disse a Taís – Elas enfeitiçavam com a sua voz algum marujo e levavam para o fundo do oceano, ou seja, para suas casas para apenas fazer o seu povo se divertir com ele. Os humanos eram expostos como animais enjaulados. E não tinha ninguém que tinham pena deles. Eles acabavam morrendo. Ah... eu esqueci de dizer que as jaulas eram mágicas, porque nelas, os humanos podiam respirar normalmente, como se estivessem na superfície.

'- Hoje em dia, eles não agem mais dessa forma. – O Fábio voltou a falar – Bom, eles são governados por uma rainha e um consorte. Para quem não sabe, o consorte é o marido da rainha. Porém o consorte não tem muito poder. Eles vivem em uma monarquia, porém eles podem escolher que é que vai ser a sua rainha. A rainha só muda quando a outra morre. Eles fazem eleições com meninas para serem candidatas a rainhas. E a eleita é a nova rainha. Essa rainha tem poder sobre o povo do mar e o povo dos rios e lagos. Porém necessariamente a rainha tem que ser do mar.

'- Por que a rainha tem que ser do oceano? – Perguntou uma menina

'- Por que os sereianos do mar possuem magia em suas veias. A rainha, além de possuir a sua magia, quando coroada recebe mais magia para poder controlar todos os povos sereiânicos. – Disse a Taís com uma voz cansada.

'- Bom, professora, nós já acabamos. – Fábio disse com simplicidade.

A professora, como todo o resto da sala, estava embasbacada. Não existia muita literatura sobre os sereiânicos, porém eles sabiam muita coisa sobre esses seres. 'Como eles sabem tanto?'

'- Bom, muito bom. Aprendemos muita coisa nova hoje, inclusive eu. Obrigada por essa maravilhosa aula. Para a aula que vem que quero 40cm de pergaminho sobre os sereianos. Até a próxima aula.

---XXX---

O resto do dia foi relativamente normal, tirando os comentários sobre a aula que os irmãos deram. O fato deles terem sumido pareceu ser esquecido.

Depois do jantar, como o prometido, as Travessas fizeram uma reunião, porém o tema não era quem que elas iam vingar, mas sim o que a Taís ia falar.

'- Bom, meninas, primeiro eu peço perdão por ter escondido isso. É que é uma coisa muito séria e que eu não queria ficar espalhando por aí, mesmo pra vocês que são minhas amigas desde o primeiro dia do nosso primeiro ano.

Todas estavam em silêncio. Aguardando somente a Taís falar.

'- Eu sou uma sereiana.

---XXX---XXX---XXX---

**Hi People, (se escondendo muito de todas as facas que querem me enfiar)**

**Desculpa a demora, mas é que o semestre passado foi uma correria pra mim... Sem contar que eu tive o famoso "bloqueio". Peço muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas, desculpas!**

**Agradeço muito as reviews... Faço comentários no próximo capítulo, td bm?**

**Acho que é só... Só peço que me perdoem mais uma vez...**

**Bjinhos**

**Elektra015**


End file.
